War on Gaea
The War on Gaea was a major event in the Buyuk Wars that occurred in the Omni 02 universe. In Omni 01, humanity was never contacted by extraterrestrials during the 1980s and continued development at normal pace. Before the war Buyuk populations dropped significantly after more of their supply lines were cut. Clone facilities were being destroyed, and the Buyuk were forced to look for primitive civilizations to implant. Karalian and EIT forces became aware of this planned invasion and sought to prepare Gaea for such an event. Should the Buyuk manage to capture Gaea, they could quickly multiply and replenish their lost numbers. Forming alliances Gaea would be a critical supply line to maintaining forces in the Perseus Arm. The Buyuk Empire approached humanity with the prospect that by allowing them to utilize humans as a means of reproduction, they would be promised with various technologies to overcome their own internal matters. Some Gaean nations opted to agree, sending not only convicted criminals but also religious individuals who had the intent of ascending to a higher plane of existence. For several months, the Buyuk Empire's interference greatly reduced the crime rate in many parts of the world. Some had even begun to worship them. Other nations were against the Buyuk Empire's intentions largely for ethical reasons. It was not long before activist groups begun to spread the rumor that the aliens had intentions to assimilate all of humanity. Whether this rumor was true or not remains unknown, but mass paranoia would plague the world nonetheless. Growing internal conflicts and distrust split the world's nations into two groups: those who supported the Buyuk (the majority of NATO, Japan, South Korea, Africa, and most of South America), and those who did not (China, the Warsaw Pact, Argentina, South Africa, Vietnam, the Middle-East and Indonesia). The War on Gaea inflamed tensions between existing international pacts and alliances even further, causing battle lines to be drawn not unfamiliar to humanity only a short time before the onset of the conflict. The makeup of these factions and their effect on where battles were fought had a greater impact on the war than the human armies themselves, who could only insignificantly fight amongst themselves or support Alliance and Buyuk forces. Only a handful of battles occured where exclusively human forces engaged Buyuk or Alliance troops, all of which ended in decisive human defeat. Battles Battle of Alaska Early in the war, Karalian infiltrators disguised as Ghorax sabotaged the Trans-Alaska Pipeline. Not only was this an attempt to cut off their oil supply, but to also build distrust against the Buyuk. Initially, this was not enough, and the United States shifted the blame to the Russians. This event caused the rationing of oil-based goods, causing great domestic discontent within the US in the beginning of the conflict before any real damage had been done to the country itself. Battle of Albuquerque The Battle of Albuquerque was the area where Alliance forces appeared first to humans. Albuquerque was found to have a secret, underground facility where Buyuk technology was being incorporated into Human weapons. Ghorax sent in their tripod war machines to defend the area while the Karalian sent in low orbit shocktroopers to dispatch them. The facility was destroyed, but not before weapons distribution began. Humans were given an extra edge against the Karalians and EIT. Battle of Tirane The Battle of Tirane occurred soon after the Battle of Albuquerque, when the EIT and Karalians were called upon by Yugoslavia, Bulgaria, and Albania to help resist an attack by Buyuk and Buyuk-aligned human forces at Tirane, Albania. Insufficient Alliance troops were dispatched initially, and were almost immediately put on the defensive until Delson reinforcements arrived. Soon after, the Delson fully committed themslves to the War on Gaea Evacuation of New York During late December, 1988, US forces began the evacuation of all civilians from New York and everything north with the aid of the Buyuk due to encroaching EIT and Karalian forces overwhelming several key strongholds in Virginia and the Appalachians. EIT forces attempted to halt the evacuation and destroy the Buyuk forces present, but only managed to encircle the city after nearly two thirds of its population had been evacuated. Norway Campaign Eteno forces, intent on establishing bases in the Norwegian fjords from which to operate against the Buyuk and NATO, attacked Oslo in late 1987 and swiftly captured the city and surrounding area. Buyuk forces reinforced Norwegian, Danish, and Swedish troops in northern Norway in February of 1988 and began to harass Eteno troops in the moutains and countryside. Both sides pledged more and more forces to the campaign, which spilled over into Sweden and lasted until the war's end. Both sides suffered relatively light casualties throughout the campaign, but it gained a reputation as one of the most stressful and uncomfortable theaters of the entire war, as a result of both chronic lack of supplies and the irregular, mobile, and drawn-out nature of battles. Battle of Nantong In mid-1989, Buyuk, Japanese, and American planned to invade China via the Yangtze River, cutting off supply lines and bogging down Alliance troops in the density of urban, riverine, and lake areas. The initial attack against Shanghai was successful, but Karalian troops fortified at Nantong fifty miles north and drove back the attacking forces with the help of People's Liberation Army Navy gunboats and patrol craft. The last remaining invasion forces surrendered on the island of Changzing Dao only a few days before the end of the war. Battle of the Java Sea NATO and Buyuk troops, at roughly the same time they launched their attack on China via the Yangtze, attempted to bog down Alliance forces in another theater by attacking numerous minor Indonesian islands as well as the densely-populated island of Java. Small, mobile units transported by sea and air and supported by sizable airfleets in Southeast Asia and numerous Pacific islands did constant battle on the islands of Indonesia, a conflict known as the Battle of the Java Sea, which lasted until the end of the war with no clear advantages on either side. India Campaign Eteno Imperial Army forces made great initial progress in India starting in January of 1988 from the southern tip, charging north as far as New Delhi, where a combination of Nepalese, Indian, and Buyuk troops prevented further advance. A defensive line stretching from coast to coast, with New Delhi as its central point of fortification, saw the bloodiest combat of the war until its end in 1989. Battle of Tokyo In response to the failed attack on China via the Yangtze, Alliance forces with support from China, the USSR, and Indonesia launched a major attack on Japan's eastern coast. Invasion forces slugged through the mountainous countryside and into Tokyo, where a pitched battle erupted between mostly Eteno and Buyuk forces. The majority of the city was leveled in the process, and the loss of life was staggering (up to 75% of Tokyo's civilian population perished as a direct result of the fighting) as the Buyuk had not expected an attack and thus did not evacuate ahead of time or make any preparations to do so. Battle of Mallorca Meditteranean NATO naval forces engaged Karalian and Eteno sea and air forces en route to southern France to open up a new frontin Europe to divert Buyuk forces away from the Balkans. A three-day naval battle late in the war ended in a sound NATO defeat, but the conflict had the unique distinction of being the only exclusive open sea battle of the war. Final bombardments As the war threatened to descend into a long and bloody campaign stretching across the entire planet and forcing both sides to devote millions more troops, the EIT and Karalian Empire launched a short campaign of global bombardment, from orbit and from air. Karalian vessels attacked major Buyuk strongholds and Buyuk-aligned population centers while Eteno aircraft focused more on Buyuk troop concentrations themselves. The result of this campaign was that the Buyuk no longer had any reason to stay in the fight, and quickly withdrew, leaving Gaea to the Alliance. Aftermath Karalian and EIT ships managed to evacuate 500 million humans and assimilated them into their own cultures. The remaining Humans had either assimilated into the Buyuk culture, been killed in battle, or gone into hiding on the war-torn surface. Gaea was still fresh with resources despite many human structures being destroyed, so the EIT colonized the planet for themselves. The Buyuk had lost, but the victory came at the cost of an entire civilization. Humanity was not widespread enough to form their own faction until more than 150 years later when galactic civilization was on the verge of collapse. For the time being, they were assimilated as citizens of the Alliance, the precursor to the Galactic Senate. Reservations colonies such as Moritz were set up, and they were given the opportunity to explore space on their own. Legacy For human history, this was a major change in their lifestyle. They were slow to accept their new place in the universe and demanded more recognition until they were reminded how vastly outnumbered they were by other interstellar empires. A holovision show centering around the fictional Federated Nations of Gaea was created a century later as a means of imagining an idealistic scenario where humanity would have risen to become one of the most important civilizations in the Milky Way. The show itself was extremely popular among Human audiences, but did not fare well towards Vaikan and Eteno. Category:Conflicts Category:EIT conflicts Category:Karalian conflicts Category:Buyuk conflicts Category:Delson Hegemony conflicts